MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk01/ACMENU.HLP
Help for communications menu. Strings NOT INCLUDING LINES WITH ONLY SPACES. 0x425-0x44F MESSAGE FILE FOR COMMUNICATIONS MENU - HELP 0x454-0x4A3 COMMUNICATIONS MENU: ASYNCHRONOUS COMMUNICATIONS 0x550-0x59F The asynchronous communications software allows you access to 0x5A4-0x5F3 timesharing computers, business information services, and commercial data 0x5F8-0x647 bases. Using asynchronous communications software you can also transfer 0x64C-0x69B information between the Wang PC and other Wang systems. 0x6F4-0x743 For the Wang PC to load and execute Asynchronous Communications, a disk 0x748-0x797 containing the Asynchronous Communications software must be in the default 0x79C-0x7EB drive when you make your selection from the Communications Menu. 0x844-0x893 For the Wang PC to return from Asynchronous Communications to the 0x898-0x8E7 Communications Menu, a disk containing the system files must be in the default 0x8EC-0x93B drive upon exit from Asynchronous Communications. 0xB8C-0xBD9 COMMUNICATIONS MENU: 2200 TERMINAL EMULATION 0xC88-0xCD7 This option allows the Wang PC to function as a workstation on a Wang 0xCDC-0xD2B 2200 system. Emulating a 2200 workstation, the Wang PC has access to all the 0xD30-0xD7F software, data, and resources of the system. 0xDD8-0xE27 For the Wang PC to load and execute 2200 Emulation, a disk containing 0xE2C-0xE7B the 2200 Emulation software must be in the default drive when you make your 0xE80-0xECF selection from the Communications Menu. 0xF28-0xF77 For the Wang PC to return from 2200 Emulation to the Communications 0xF7C-0xFCB Menu, a disk containing the system files must be in the default drive upon 0xFD0-0x101F exit from 2200 Emulation. 0x12C4-0x1313 COMMUNICATIONS MENU: 2780/3780 BATCH COMMUNICATIONS 0x13C0-0x140F Not yet implemented. 0x19FC-0x1A4B COMMUNICATIONS MENU: REMOTE WANGNET 0x1AF8-0x1B47 Not yet implemented. 0x2134-0x2183 COMMUNICATIONS MENU: Set Serial Port Options 0x21DC-0x222B Function: This utility lets you set communication options for the standard 0x2230-0x227F serial port (RS-232C) that comes with the PC Base Electronics Unit. The options 0x2284-0x22D3 chosen must match the host computer or device that you are connected with. 0x232C-0x237B BAUD RATE - tells how fast data will be sent and received. Use 300 OR 1200 0x2280-0x23CF with a telephone and modem. Use 9600 for a direct connection with a null modem. 0x2428-0x2477 PARITY - tells what kind of error checking will be used. If in doubt, set 0x247C-0x24CB Parity to none and Data bits to 8. Then if some strange characters are 0x24D0-0x251F received, change Parity to Odd or Even, and set Data Bits to 7. 0x2578-0x25C7 DATA BITS - tells how many bits are sent for each character. Selecting 8 bits 0x25CC-0x261B lets you send and receive special symbols and international characters. 0x2674-0x26C3 STOP BITS - tells the PC hardware the minimum time to wait between each 0x26C8-0x2717 transmitted or received character. Most computers will use 1 stop bit. 0x2770-0x27BF NOTE: You do not need to use this utility to set options for the Asynchronous 0x27C4-0x2813 Comunications and 2200 Terminal Emulation packages. 0x286C-0x28BB COMMUNICATIONS MENU: OTHER 0x2698-0x29B7 The option called "Other" allows you to execute programs without using 0x29BC-0x2A0B menus. When you select "Other", the following prompt appears: 0x2A64-0x2AB3 File Spec: 0x2B0C-0x2B5B You respond to this prompt by supplying the file specification for the program 0x2B60-0x2BAF you want to execute. You can execute any utility or application program that 0x2BB4-0x2C03 runs on the Wang PC, except those written in interpretive BASIC. For other 0x2C08-0x2C57 programs, you must be sure that a disk containing the program is in the default 0x2C5C-0x2CAB drive. 0x2D04-0x2D53 When a program called from the "Other" option has executed, the Wang PC 0x2D58-0x2DA7 returns to the Communications Menu. A disk containing the system files must be 0x2DAC-0x2DFB in the default drive for the Communications Menu to appear.